Insulating glass units (IG units or IGUs) are known. For example, IG units include first and second substantially parallel, spaced apart glass substrates. The first and second substrates may be the same size or differently sized in different applications. A spacer or spacer system is provided at the peripheral edges so as to help maintain the first and second substrates in substantially parallel, spaced apart relation to one another. An air gap or cavity is defined between the two substrates. In some cases, the air gap or cavity may be filled with an inert or other gas (such as, for example, Ar, Xe, Ne, or the like).
A muntin or muntin bar is a strip of material (oftentimes wood or metal) that separates and holds substrates in a window. Muntins help create a grid system used to divide panes of glass into a single window sash or casement, e.g., for decorative or aesthetic purposes.
Windows with “true” divided lites sometimes incorporate thin muntins positioned between individual panes of glass. Differently stated, a “true muntin” is a strip of wood or similar material that completely separates panes of glass. In some cases, small IG units may be used in place of single panes of glass, although this arrangement reduces the insulating effect of the smaller IG units. In certain other cases, however, the illusion of muntins is created by affixing grilles to an outer surface of the glass. In certain other cases, the illusion of muntins is created by providing an IG unit with a grid (e.g., of wood, metal, or the like) sandwiched between its two glass substrates, thereby helping to create an illusion of a “true” divided lite while also providing some of insulating benefits associated with IG units. Shadow boxes also are sometimes used for these or similar purposes. Shadow boxes, which typically are dark in color, generally refer to rectangular profiles that typically are placed between the panes of glass at the locations of external grids.
In cases where a grid is provided between the two glass substrates of an IG unit, clips or the like are sometimes provided for helping to maintain the position of the grid relative to the overall unit. These structures are sometimes referred to as “keepers,” and they sometimes are as simple as clips attached to the spacer system.
Unfortunately, the provision of keepers and internal muntins sometimes may be problematic. For instance, some keepers lack a rigidity suitable for holding the internal grid system substantially in place. The grids therefore may become displaced or dislodged. Similarly, some keepers may become detached from the structure(s) to which they are at least initially connected (e.g., during transport, installation, etc.). Keepers also may sometimes undermine the quality of the seal formed. This negative effect on the seal may, in turn, allow moisture or oxygen to penetrate into the gap between the substrates. Similarly, it may allow inert or other gas provided in the cavity to exit at a quicker rate than otherwise would be the case. Furthermore, even if the seal is maintained, the keeper material may outgas over time.
Thus, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide improved internal grid keepers for insulating glass units, and/or insulating glass units incorporating the same.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a grid keeper for an insulating glass (IG) unit is provided. An elongate body portion is adapted to extend into a cavity of the IG unit and further adapted to be received into a cavity formed in a muntin bar or grid assembly of the IG unit. A generally upright member extends from an end of the body portion to be positioned closest to a spacer of the IG unit. A shoulder portion extends downwardly from and at an acute angle to the generally upright member. The shoulder portion is adapted to hook to an upwardly extending blade of the spacer of the IG unit.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, an insulating glass (IG) unit is provided. First and second substantially parallel spaced apart glass substrates at least partially define a gap therebetween. A spacer system is provided around edges of the first and/or second glass substrates, with the spacer system including at least one upwardly extending blade. A muntin bar assembly is located within the gap. One or more clips hold the muntin bar assembly substantially in place. Each said clip comprises: an elongate body portion extending into the gap and being received by a cavity formed in the muntin bar assembly, and a shoulder integral with the elongate body portion and configured to book onto the blade of the spacer system at a bend thereof, with the bend being formed at an angle less than 90 degrees.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making an insulating glass (IG) unit is provided. First and second glass substrates are provided. A spacer system is provided around edges of the first and/or second glass substrates, with the spacer system including at least one upwardly extending blade. One or more clips are connected to the blade via a bend provided to each of the clips. Elongate body portion(s) of the one or more clips is/are inserted into one or more corresponding cavities of a muntin bar assembly to hold the muntin bar assembly in place. The IG unit is sealed such that the first and second glass substrates are provided in substantially parallel spaced apart relation to one another and such that the muntin bar assembly is located in a gap between the first and second glass substrates. The bend in each said clip is provided at an acute angle less than 90 degrees.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.